Lo que supo Neville
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Algunos creen que Neville solo acepta las cosas como vienen, pero no. A veces, aunque no parezca, se entera de ciertas cosas nada más verlas, sobre todo se relacionan con su adorada familia. [Colección "TG canon según Bell"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo una parte sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, así que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Lo que supo Neville.**

El día que se vio con Hannah en el Caldero Chorreante, Neville supo que hacía lo correcto.

Tras la guerra, había estado sumamente ocupado, apoyando en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y de Hogsmeade; a su vez, apoyó a los aurores en algunas búsquedas de mortífagos fugados, ganándose una invitación al curso de la Triple A del mismísimo Ministro de Magia, si es que le interesaba ser cazador de magos tenebrosos. Había rechazado la oferta, porque lo suyo no era entrar en acción, no si la situación no lo requería. Le dejaba a otros ese deber.

Así, tras mucho dudar, decidió pedirle a Hannah Abbott una cita.

Durante ese último curso de pesadilla en Hogwarts, Neville no había tenido muchos momentos de felicidad. Se había enfrascado en ser un ejemplo para la gente, en demostrar que no había nada de malo en pelear por lo que uno creía correcto, aunque los que mandaban en el colegio hicieran ver lo contrario. Eran raros los ratos en los cuales podía darse un respiro, por lo cual los apreciaba de todo corazón, así que recordaba que, de manera discreta y amable, Hannah se esmeraba en hacerle más agradables esos momentos.

Hannah realmente era dulce y gentil. Era la clase de chica que sientes que siempre estará contigo, que tal vez al principio no notas pero cuando te acostumbras a ella, si te abandona es devastador. Así lo sintió en los meses posteriores a la guerra, cuando hacía algo tan sencillo como sentarse a descansar y buscaba con la mirada una cabeza rubia haciéndole compañía… solo para descubrir que su dueña no estaba allí.

Sentada a la barra del Caldero Chorreante, Hannah lucía espléndida. Sabía que para algunos era demasiado bajita, demasiado sencilla y de maneras demasiado delicadas. Pero él sabía que era solamente una parte de ella, que pocos se molestaban en hablar con ella, en conocerla. Quiso creer que él era de los pocos afortunados en darse cuenta de cuando recordaba a su madre muerta o cuando tomaba una decisión que no iba a cambiar.

No sabía cómo, pero Neville sintió, en ese momento, que tener a su lado a Hannah era algo que debía resolver a toda costa.

—&—

El día que nació su hijo mayor, Neville supo que había muerto su padre.

Debido a sus continuas visitas a la cuarta planta, un par de sanadores lo reconocieron al pasar por la sala de espera de la planta baja, paseándose de un lado a otro con la mirada gacha y frotándose las manos con ansiedad. Uno de los sanadores aprovechó para abordarlo y darle la noticia, lo cual logró que Neville, por un instante, olvidara todo lo demás.

Recordaba haber balbuceado algunas instrucciones a aquellos sujetos cuando un llanto lo hizo callar. Creyó saber lo que era cuando, de unas puertas dobles cercanas, salió una mujer con el pelo recogido en lo alto de su cabeza y semblante ligeramente exhausto, pero feliz.

—Felicidades, señor Longbottom. Es un niño.

Neville agradecía los buenos deseos, pero no le servían de nada.

Era como si su progenitor finalmente descansara y le diera paso a su primogénito.

—&—

El día que vio a sus hijos caminar tomados de la mano, Neville supo que siempre los iba a amar.

Caleb era un chiquillo alegre y despierto, al mismo tiempo que obediente y cariñoso. Temía que cuando naciera su hermanita, haría algún tipo de rabieta, pero fue todo lo contrario: al ver por primera vez a Elizabeth, el niño quedó embelesado y le sonrió con adoración.

Los dos niños eran físicamente similares, aunque ya se veía que Caleb sería el más parecido a él. Elizabeth, por otra parte, le recordaba a la misma Hannah cuando era pequeña, aunque había que ver su pequeño ceño fruncido para acordarse, inesperadamente, de su bisabuela Augusta.

Sin importar lo que hicieran sus hijos en un futuro, definitivamente los amaría.

—&—

El día que Caleb fue pescado rompiendo las reglas por primera vez, Neville lamentó ser profesor.

Peor aún: él tenía que imponer el castigo apropiado por ser el jefe de Gryffindor.

—¡Vamos, profesor! ¡Fue solo una broma!

—¿En serio? Les recuerdo que su broma causó que media aula se incendiara, por lo que pudieron haber varios heridos. Agradezcan que no fuera así, o estarían recibiendo un sermón del director y no mío. Tendrán detención conmigo lunes y viernes, después de clases, durante tres meses…

—¡Tres meses!

—¡ _Mon Dieu_ , profesor! ¿No podríamos…?

—¡Silencio! Espero que lo que haremos durante la detención les ayude a reflexionar en lo hicieron. Ahora, ustedes tres, pueden irse.

—¡No, profesor! ¡Caleb no…!

—¡Caleb quiso detenernos, en serio!

—¡Ya sabe cómo es él!

—¡Silencio, o la detención será por cuatro meses! Salgan, por favor.

Una vez que la puerta del despacho se cerró tras aquellos jovencitos, Neville miró con atención el semblante de su hijo, quien parecía avergonzado, mas no arrepentido.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó exactamente? —pidió.

Apretando los labios, Caleb se negó a hablar. Neville no podía creer lo terco que podía ser su hijo a veces. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que reaccionara así?

—Caleb, si no me lo dices, voy a creer que te gusta ser irresponsable.

—No me importa.

Vaya, su hijo ya estaba hablando, pero esa respuesta Neville no la esperaba.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me importa?

—No vas a creernos.

Había hablado en plural. Si algo agradecía Neville era que Caleb supiera ser un buen amigo… aunque hubiera elegido a dos Weasley y al hijo mayor de Harry como los más cercanos.

—Inténtalo.

Caleb suspiró y procedió a contarle el incidente, que visto desde su perspectiva, no era más que una broma pequeña que se les había salido de control antes de lograr controlar los daños. Abatido, Neville se preguntó si las lechuzas que estaban a punto de ser enviadas le granjearían vociferadores a los implicados, pero eso ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Puedes irte. Voy a escribirle a tu madre —avisó, meneando la cabeza—. Por favor, avísales a tus amigos que hay mejores formas de vengarse de alguien que molesta a los de primer año. Ya tendré unas palabras con Slughorn acerca de sus alumnos. Y Caleb…

El chico, que se había puesto de pie y estiraba los brazos, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Neville sintió una punzada en el pecho, acordándose de las fotografías familiares que había heredado a la muerte de su abuela.

—Gracias por defender a tu hermana.

Encogiéndose de hombros y ligeramente sonrojado, el chico abandonó el despacho.

Físicamente, Caleb se estaba pareciendo mucho a él, pero Neville sospechaba que en cuanto a carácter, sería igual a su padre.

—&—

El día que oyó a su Elizabeth gritar, Neville supo que estaba dejando de conocerla.

Hannah, acertadamente, describía siempre a su hija menor como «dulce y tranquila». Elizabeth tenía parte de la serenidad de su madre y de la paciencia de su padre cuando quería aprender algo. Gracias a esas cualidades, era conocida como una de las mejores alumnas que la casa de Hufflepuff había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña a la que Neville adoraba llevar de paseo se estaba convirtiendo en una jovencita de cuidado.

—¡Se acabó! ¡No quiero seguir saliendo contigo! ¡Y si vuelves a hablar así de uno de mis amigos, sabrás de lo que soy capaz!

El incidente había ocurrido después de un partido de quidditch. La final, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, la cual fue ganada por la casa roja y dorada por muy poco. Elizabeth había estado saliendo con uno de los jugadores de Ravenclaw que, tontamente, pareció olvidar una de las cosas más básicas no solo de Elizabeth, sino de todos los Longbottom: la lealtad hacia sus amigos.

Quizá Neville estuviera desconociendo a su niña por momentos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Aunque claro, tendría que darle un sermón acerca de abofetear a alguien.

—&—

 _¿Me esperaban? Supongo que no. En fin, otro duelo y este es el que más tiempo me llevó… Aunque irónicamente, fue el primero que empecé. Qué cosas…_

 _En este duelo, tocaba hablar de los Longbottom, sobre todo de la tercera generación (si es que entendí bien los términos). Como se conoce el punto de vista de Neville, es gracias a él que les muestro lo poco que he pensado acerca de Neville y su familia, siguiendo el canon de JK, claro. Neville, en mi escaso canon mental de la TG, ha tenido dos hijos y gracias al fanon, no llevan por primer nombre "Frank" ni "Alice". En fin, espero que les gustara el vistazo a lo poco que tengo pensado sobre los Longbottom que son canon para JK. Bueno, Neville y Hannah son canon, JK no ha dicho nada de si tuvieron hijos, ¿por qué? Ni idea, Neville es amor, Hannah es ternura y ambos merecen hijos, he dicho._

 _Ya, me dejo de tonterías o la nota de autora será más larga que el fic. Espero que les gustara._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
